


Love Me Sweet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Comfort, Fingering, Implied Non-Con, Kissing, M/M, Missionary, PTSD, loving, non-con recovery, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: After being rescued by his mate, Kolivan tries to recover from his ordeal at the hands of Macidus.





	Love Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @blocking-my-writers-block
> 
> So this is where Antok survives his Druid attack and instead of Kolivan being rescued by the paladins and Krolia, he’s rescued by his mate and they are now at the moment on their way to earth. Anyways I had fun with this request and will be accepting more until dec. 17 on my tumblr, and then I’ll be moving completely over to A03. Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The nightmares never seemed to stop.

Every night since he escaped was just a trip back into hell for him. He would wake up in a cold sweat, cold and forgetting where he is. Sometimes he would wake up and believe he was going through another round of mind games and the Druid was waiting for him to drop his guard, before having everything shattered around him. 

That instead of being here with his alive mate, he was back in that cave. Suspended from the ground, with rope biting into his wrists and ankles with his slit on display for his tormentor to do as he pleased. The worse case would be to wake up already being…being….

Kolivan pulled his knees in slowly as he wakes up on his side, hair tied back in a loose bun and covering his face with a hand. 

He hated it…he hated what was going on in his head just months after his escape. He could still feel the disgusting phantom touches of those thin, sharp fingers and his mind slowly whispering dark thoughts. 

Insults, vulgar insinuations, painful ideas of what….of what everyone else was thinking. He sniffs and whimpers quietly as he grips the sheets in his other hand and closed his eyes, 

A broken hiccup escapes him.

He’s so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even notice his husband moving beside him…until he felt the familiar large arm wraps around him slowly. He felt the familiar large three fingered hand lightly lay over his stomach.

“Hey…”

Kolivan opened his mouth a moment, trying to tell him to go back to sleep, that he was ok…

Antok pulls him close and curls around him, his tail slowly wrapping around one of Kolivan’s legs as he presses his scarred face into the other’s shoulder. He took in a deep slow breath and just nuzzles it.

The Marmora leader froze a moment at the warmth that envelopes him as his mate—his strong, loving, steady, grounded Antok—holds him close. Slowly Kolivan turns over and hugs the other tight around the waist with a sniffle.

He whimpered quietly as he pushed his face into his chest.

Should he tell him? Should he keep quiet? This was his mate. His love. The one who managed to survive the Druid attack and was recovered from the cro stains on the Castle of Lions…

But…stars he didn’t want to burden him. Especially since he wished their reunion had happened on happy terms. He sniffles a little bit before feeling the arms around him pull him closer gently.

“….I can still feel him….” he admitted quietly.

Antok bumped his forehead lightly to his, gently placing his hand over his. He stayed quietly, encouraging him to continue.

Kolivan sniffed again, “…I can still feel him….like he’s in the room somewhere…and I’ll wake up to him playing mind games and see none of this is real….” he wiped his eyes, “That you won’t be real and I can’t….”

The large Galra slowly laid Kolivan on his back and rests his chin on Kolivan’s chest to be at his eye level a bit better. He gently held his hand and gives it a small squeeze so he’d know he was real…he hopes he knows he’s real.

“….I’m sorry…..” he whispered softly, reaching up to gently touch his ear, “I’m so sorry….”

Antok moves over him slowly, being careful as he gently kisses him, “Its not your fault….it’s not your fault, Koli….you didn’t do anything wrong….”

Kolivan closed his eyes and sniffed. _Tell that to all the blades who came and died because of my code…_

His breathing hitches a little at the soft kiss. He closed his eyes slowly and slides his arms around Antok’a waist and just…basks in the familiar shape of the other’s body. The soft fur along Antok’s stomach, feeling the familiar weight on him, the warm, musky scen….

Carefully he deepens the kiss slightly. Maybe….maybe if he just….

Antok shifted slowly, carefully move between the other’s legs and resisted the urge to take his hands. He didn’t want to agitate his still sore wrist. He needed to be gentle with him, ease him.

Kolivan breathes shakily as he slowly strokes the thick fur along his mate’s back. He slowly grips on to it and wraps his legs slowly around the other. Antok kisses down his neck with a deep purr, slowly tugging the night shirt down slightly to get a look at the faded mating mark.

His eyes warm, before he slowly reached down and tugged at Kolivan’s underwear, pushing it carefully to the side and slowly running a finger up and down along the folds. He feels the scars along the rim and almost pauses a moment. He catches himself before continuing slowly.

No. He wouldn’t shy away and make Kolivan feel worse for things he couldn’t control. 

Kolivan blushed and lowers his ears further as he felt a finger rub over his clit. He grips on to Antok’s shoulders, anchoring himself as he opens his eyes….and gives a soft mewl of relief when he sees his husband looking down at him. He purred weakly and leans up slowly for a kiss.

Antok purred softly as he carefully slips a finger inside him and slowly rubs at the warm, wet walls. They were slightly uneven with scars but he was gentle as he caresses over them adoringly. He watches Kolivan’s face a moment for any sign of discomfort or pain…

The smaller Galra moaned and tilts his head back as he slowly rolls his hips down into the familiar hand…not those painful claws…

He smiles a little when he feels small kisses along his ears before a second finger slips in and carefully stretches him. He closes his eyes and gives a quiet moan. Stars he forgot how _good_ it actually feels…

To be held, and cared for by someone who actually loved him.

Antok takes his time, listening to his beautiful mate’s soft gasps and little whimpers of pleasure. His fingers slowly stroke over his spot and watches his hips arch a moment before he slowly slides his fingers out.

“Aaaaah….why….why did you stop….?” Kolivan blinked up at him before he sees his mate slowly pulling down his pants and slipping out his erect cock. His cheeks darken a moment and he gripped on to him hard enough to make Antok wince.

It makes him pause. He slowly reaches a hand up and places it over one of Kolivan’s and gently rubs his knuckles, shushing him.

After a moment, Kolivan nodded and loosened his grip as he felt his mate slipping into him, “Mmm….hnnnngh….” 

Stars he forgot how big he was….!

Antok slowly grooms his head as he carefully pushes in, giving him moments to adjust as he fully seats himself inside the familiar crevic. He felt Kolivan’s cock lightly brush against his stomach as he looks down at him. He carefully held the other’s face and leaned down to kiss him. 

“I’m here….I’m here Koli….it’s me…” he whispered pressing more kisses in between sentences. 

Kolivan looked at him and then nodded softly, “I know….”

He gasps softly at the first slowly thrust. He whimpers and presses his head to his as he wrapped his legs around him with a mewl. Kolivan moaned quietly when he felt that tail gently wrap around his calf.

With a quiet sigh and relaxed and just enjoyed how his mate felt. His love, his everything that he almost lose….

Gently he pushed his head to his with a shaky smile.

_You’re so good to me…._

 


End file.
